


“I think I might be in love with you”

by dbh_hoe (orphan_account)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, One Shot, only slight connor/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dbh_hoe
Summary: Gavin gets jealous of your friendship with a certain android.





	“I think I might be in love with you”

**Author's Note:**

> Anon's request on tumblr: Hey, maybe some jealous Gavin & Reader?

There he was again, that piece of shit. Gavin scowled at his cup of coffee when he noticed how Connor instantly approached you the moment you walked into the department. The android’s entire face lit up when you entered the building, he hands swung idly by his sides as he enthusiastically started talking to you about some dumb thing, probably.

What annoyed Gavin even further was the fact that you responded to the tin can with an equal amount of enthusiasm. You laughed multiple times as the two of you continued chatting while walking towards your desk.   
You used to do that with Gavin every day until Connor just decided to waltz in and steal you away from him.

Although he always tried to maintain a rough, brooding exterior, Detective Reed wasn’t going to lie to himself. He missed hanging out with you.

_A lot._

He missed how you used to tell him lame jokes in order to force a smile out of him; how you’d subconsciously touch his hair whenever you stood behind him to read what was on his monitor while he sat at his desk; how you somehow made the best coffee in the whole damn world.

However, as he watched you and your new bestie chatter incessantly, he knew for a fact that you didn’t miss Gavin at all. For almost two weeks you’d been following Connor around like a lost puppy and vice versa. Thinking about it, Connor probably trailed after you more than you did him but that was beside the point.

Sighing deeply, Gavin picked up his cup to take another swig of coffee only to realise that it was empty. Frustrated, he ungracefully got off his chair before heading over to the break room, cup in hand.

He tried not to let himself think about you anymore but failed miserably; how could he not think about you when _everything_ reminded him of you? Like the cup in his hand that he was about to fill with some shitty coffee that could never taste like yours.

Resisting the urge to punch a wall, Gavin controlled himself as he entered the break room before setting the cup on the counter. Still enraged, he allowed himself a minute to cool off but before he could even take a deep breath, a voice spoke from behind him, causing his body to jerk in surprise.

“It’s too early to get so pissed, kid,” Lieutenant Hank said gruffly, clearly not fully awake yet. Gavin was surprised he was even at work so early. The older man opened the overhead cupboard and dug around before continuing to speak, “what’s on your mind?”

“It’s none of your business,” the detective responded curtly. He pressed some buttons on the coffee machine before it whirled to life as it fulfilled its purpose. Gavin very desperately didn’t want Hank to speak anymore but seeing as the department’s coffee machine was _slow as shit_ , he probably wasn’t going to end the conversation there.

“It’s (Y/N), isn’t it?”

Gavin felt himself freeze for a split second. Was it _that_ obvious?

Hank took his silence as an affirmative. He shut the cupboard after pulling out a small box of cereal. The kind that young children bring to school as a snack. Gavin raised an eyebrow, inquisitive.

The Lieutenant shrugged, “Connor asked for it. He says it’s (Y/N)’s favourite.”

Just at the mention of the stupid android’s name caused a wave of anger to wash over him; and without thinking, Gavin snatched the box out of Hank’s hand. Ignoring his colleague asking him what the _actual hell_ he was doing, the detective stormed to the entrance of the break room. His eyes scanned the room for a split second before they met his target. Jaws clenched in frustration, he flung the small cardboard box at Connor.

—

“— and that’s why I think Yorkshire terriers are, personally, my favourite kind of dog… Second to Sumo, of course. Although, all dogs are pretty amazing in their own ways—“ you nodded subconsciously at what Connor was saying while you worked.

To any stranger, it might’ve seemed that you were completely ignoring him but both of you were aware that you took in every word he said, even as your eyes scanned the document in your hands.

Before you could provide your input on the very important topic, Connor had turned around so swiftly you swore you felt a breeze. He raised his hand and then there was a slight crunching sound as he caught something. You stood up from your chair and looked over his shoulder. Cereal?

“I believe this is for you, (Y/N),” the android said simply before handing to you.

“Thanks, I guess?” You replied, still confused by what just happened. Holding the small box in your hands, you looked over Connor’s shoulder again and saw Gavin. He was practically steaming at the ears as he stood by the entrance of the break room. You offered him a small smile only for him to glare at you in response, causing a sharp ache to shoot through your chest. The last time he regarded you with such intensity was a long time ago, before the two of you became close friends.

You simply watched, wondering what was up, as Gavin sulked back into the break room. The sound of a stack of files being placed on your desk pulled you away from your thoughts, you turned to face the source of the sound. It was Officer Tina Chen, she smiled at you before informing you that Fowler had requested that you go through the documents before archiving them. You thanked her before sitting back down at your desk, all thoughts of Gavin at the back of your mind.

—

Gavin knew you never ate in the break room during lunch so that’s where he stayed. Despite wanting to be alone with he thoughts, he didn’t stop Officer Chen from joining him. She was his good friend, after all. He still found it a bit odd, though, since she usually had lunch with her own little group of friends.

“You seem awfully upset today.” She said out of the blue.

“How _observant_ of you.”

“Don’t sass me, Gavin,” she sighed, “do you wanna rant about it or something?”

While she did want to help out her dear friend let off some steam, she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t trying to prove her hypothesis right. It was obvious to everyone that Gavin was overly jealous of Connor and you but Tina wanted nothing but the truth straight from the source.

“No, thanks.”

Not one to give up, she casually glanced around, her eyes just happening to land on you and the department’s beloved android. You were most likely going out for lunch, as you normally did, with Connor by your side.

“Chris says they might be dating, y’know?” Out of the corner of Tina’s eye, she could see Gavin tense up. He didn’t say anything at first, which was kinda disappointing but then he did speak.

“That’s impossible,” he retorted, “(Y/N)’ll never date an android.”

Tina snorted, “says who?”

“Says me. She told me before.”

“Yeah but I’m guessing that was probably before they got so close. I mean, just look at them, they’re not even partners yet Connor practically follows her everywhere.”

“Tin can sounds like he’s being a nuisance,” Gavin practically growled.

  
“I would think so, too, but to his credit, he’s really sweet to her.”

“Yeah, right, like an android can be genuinely sweet to anybody.”

Tina gave him the ‘are you kidding me right now?’ look which Gavin pretended not to notice, “have you listened to the way he talks about her? Dude literally knows everything about her at this point.”

“I do, too.”

“Oh, yea? When’s her birthday?”

“April 11.”

She found herself pleasantly surprised, “I’m impressed. You never remember anyone’s birthday.”

Gavin didn’t say anything, instead, he chugged his last mouthful of coffee. He then stared into his empty cup as if he’d just discovered interesting in there.  
The female detective wasn’t dumb, unfortunately, and quickly caught on. She found herself unable to stop herself from smiling.

“I see how it is,” she teases. When he doesn’t respond, she continues speaking, “if you wanna ask her out, though, you better do it quick. I’d say you have quite a bit of competition.”

“Like hell I do,” he replied simply before walking away, effectively ending the conversation.

—

Before you knew it, your shift had ended. You stood by your tableside and stretched, relishing in the sensation of your stiff joints popping. You waved goodbye to a few of your colleagues as you packed up the last of your belongings.

Noticing that Gavin was still working, you decided to approach him about the incident that occurred earlier in the day.

“Hey, Gavin,” you said, placing a hand on his shoulder. You felt him tense up quite a bit before he silently shrugged you off. “What’s wrong?”

Nothing.

Slightly annoyed, you forcibly turned his chair to face you, ripping his hands away from his keyboard. He rolled his eyes and snapped, “just leave me the fuck alone, (L/N).”

You felt your heart drop at his words but you didn’t know what to say. Gavin sighed before turning back to his work, not wanting to look at you any more than he had to.

The conversation he had with Officer Chen earlier echoed in his head, he felt like taking her advice but after the asshole-ish way he responded to you, he wasn’t sure if asking you out then was a good plan.

“I…” Your voice was soft, “I’m sorry if I did anything to upset you. I won’t bother you anymore.” You managed to say what you wanted to before your throat started to constrict. You grabbed your bag from your desk and left the building swiftly, leaving behind in the office an upset Gavin, tired Hank and worried yet intrigued Connor.

The android glanced out the department’s large windows wordlessly as his LED turned yellow.

“What’s up, Connor?” Hank asked.

“It’s about to rain soon.”

This caught Gavin’s attention as he recalled the many times you’d forgotten to bring an umbrella to work. It had become such a habit that every time it rained, he’d undoubtedly see you come into work soaking wet.

Connor reached under Hank’s desk to pull out a single closed umbrella. Gavin felt a pang of jealousy in his chest, knowing that the stupid Ken doll was unquestionably going to rush out and be your saviour.

Gavin imagined Connor and you kiss in the rain like a bunch of losers from those cliche romance films. He wanted to scoff at the idea but couldn’t since he knew that deep down, he wanted to do said cliche with you.

“Here,” the voice Gavin hated so much said as the umbrella was shoved into his face. He glared at Connor, he didn’t know whether to be annoyed or confused. “I believe (Y/N) would want you to bring this to her.”

—

You hugged your bag tighter to your body as you walked home. You’d taken the same path so many times that you were on autopilot without even realising since you were so deep in thought.

You couldn’t help but recall the interaction you had with Gavin just moments ago. No matter how much it stung you, you just couldn’t stop thinking about it. Why was he so upset with you? What did you do wrong? Why wouldn’t he talk to you about his problems like he normally did— _oh_.

You stopped walking completely, some passers-by bumped into you and hissed while others didn’t notice you at all. You didn’t care regardless, you knew what was up.

You.

You’d been neglecting him as a friend for so long that you’d turned your friendship with him into a bitter one.

You knew, though, that deep inside you, your relationship with him wasn’t merely a friendship. Before you’d started hanging out with Connor instead of Gavin, you knew you had developed feelings for the latter, you just never acted on them, believing that it was better to just remain friends.

_‘But what about now?’_ You asked yourself; but before you could think about it, it had started to rain heavily. Instinctively, you ran towards a bus stop to your right and sought shelter there. It was pouring heavily, the sky was of a deep dark colour now as compared to the orange hue it was just minutes before.

You opened your bag and dug around it for a few seconds, your eyes not bothering to look inside, opting instead to just look at your surroundings. People had started to pull out umbrellas, husbands took off their jackets and wrapped their wives in them, children were running around, jumping in puddles. You sighed before pulling your hand out of your bag, you’d forgotten to pack your umbrella again.

You then fished your phone out of your pocket and scrolled through your contacts. Maybe you could call Hank or Connor, they were probably still at work and could give you a drive back. As you scrolled down to the names that started with H, however, you saw his name.

_Gavin._

It sent a rush of familiarity through you, recalling the countless times in the past you had sheepishly called him, asking for help whenever you got caught in the rain. He always complained but never not left wherever he was just to walk you home.

Your finger hovered over the contact number; then you continued scrolling. Before you could find Hank’s number though, someone had walked under the bus stop and caught your attention.

“Hey,” Gavin said simply, his eyes avoided yours as if he were ashamed. He closed the umbrella he was holding and held it awkwardly.

“Hi,” your voice was almost too soft to be heard due to the pouring rain and occasional roads of thunder.

“Your android boyfriend told me you might need this,” Gavin held out the umbrella to you. He still didn’t look you in the eye.

“Since when did you do what he told you?”

He scoffed, “look, do you want the umbrella or not?” He tried to look pissed but you knew better, you could see the shadow of a smile on his face. He probably missed talking to you; you missed it, too.

You took it from him. You felt your fingers brush against his, and then a spark shot through your body. For a split second, you thought you’d been struck by lightning.

Once the umbrella was in your possession, Gavin turned around to walk away but you grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

“I’ll walk you back to the office before I go home,” you offered quickly, “the rain is too heavy for you to walk in it without an umbrella.”

He didn’t say anything but didn’t walk away either. So, you swiftly opened the umbrella before he could change his mind and stood close to him, “let’s go.”

—

The walk back was awkward. Neither of you said anything but yet it seemed like there was a lot that had to be said.

“I’m sorry,” you blurted out, Gavin looked at you in surprise. “I’m sorry for being a bad friend.”

For a few seconds he didn’t respond, the longer he was silent, the more you felt your cheeks warm up in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry for giving you the cold shoulder,” he finally spoke, “and for snapping at you earlier.”

You felt a weight slip off your shoulders as you smiled in relief, “apology accepted… Also,” you decided to add, “Connor isn’t my boyfriend. We’re just friends.”

“Doesn’t seem like it.”

“How so?”

Gavin shrugged, “I don’t know, you guys just look like a couple.” His voice sounded strained as if the mere words he spoke were laced with poison.

“Were you jealous?” You asked jokingly, prodding his side gently with your elbow. When he didn’t respond with some snarky comment, however, you knew you were right.

You looked up at Gavin and saw his cheeks turn red, “oh my goodness, you were jealous, weren’t you?”

“What about it?” He mumbled under his breath.

He was right.

What about it?

What did it mean to you?

You didn’t exactly know.

What you did know was that you were happy he didn’t hate you and that it was almost the complete opposite. You felt your heart start to race as you stopped walking, causing Gavin to halt in his tracks, as well. He still refused to look you in the eye.

You held up your free hand to touch his cheek, his stubble made his skin feel rough but you quite liked it that way. You gently turned his head to face you and silently pleaded for him to look at you. You were standing so close to him that you could smell the faint scent of cigarettes mixed with the cologne he always wore.

When Gavin’s eyes finally met yours, you stood on the tip of your toes so that your lips brushed against his. You could feel him smile before his arms wrapped themselves around you firmly, hugging you closer to him. One of his hands reached up to caress your face as he pulled away from the kiss. You leaned into his touch, enjoying the warmth that radiated off of it.

“I think I might be in love with you,” he said, leaning his forehead against yours. You could feel his breath brush against your cheeks.

“I know I’m in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @dbhimagines-yo on 27th July 2018 :)


End file.
